Nobody Said It Was Easy
by theasdfghjklfeels
Summary: A/U Brittany moves to Ohio and makes a deal with Santana that if Britt joins the cheerios, San joins the glee club. After spending a lot of time with each other, they both realize that they can't just be friends... But Santana is only used to one night stands. Rated M because of the language and smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Brittany moves to her new school, McKinley High, and meets Santana Lopez, the bitchy co-captain of the cheerleading team.**  
**It switches from Brittany's POV (point of view) to Santana's.**

CHAPTER One: Hello

Brittany's POV

I've never moved out of my state before, or moved at all for that matter. I've had the same house ever since I was born and the same friends since I started kindergarten, so moving from Detroit to Ohio is sort of a big thing for me.  
The reason why we moved is because my dad, after being unemployed for months, applied for a job in Ohio and got it, so my mom asked for a work transfer and now we're moved into a new house and new state in the middle of October.  
Today is my first day at the new school, so I want to make a good impression and not seem like a complete loser. I'm dressed in my favourite clothes (a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a new crop-top I bought) and curled my hair a little bit. My sister, Katie, is driving me.

"So how do you feel about graduating this year?" She asks, stopping at a red light. The rain was pouring down today, making pitter-patter noises on the car windows. I've always loved that sound; whenever I'm sad and it's raining, I go into my car and just listen to the rain hit the windshield.  
"It's scary, kind of." I say, staring at the water rush down my passenger window. "I don't really know what I want to do besides dance, and mom and dad already expressed their feelings about that."  
"Don't listen to them. They just want to make sure you're well in life, because in their eyes, dancing as a career is a little unrealistic."  
"So is moving to Ohio in less than a month," I mumble. "But that still happened."  
She laughs and pulls into the parking lot of William McKinley High School. "Make a good impression," Katie says as I open the car door and walk to the entrance with my head down, avoiding the rain from hitting my face.  
I walk into the school, wiping my sneakers off on the carpet placed in front of the doors. All the kids are either in the cafeteria or roaming the hallways; it's an indoor day today, due to the rain. I walk into the office where I'm startled by a squeal of joy.  
"You must be Brittany!" A brunette girl with a plaid skirt, high socks and a reindeer sweater quickly skips over to me, grabbing my hand. She's very short, but her nose is huge.  
"I've been notified that you decided to join the glee club, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and greet you personally and give you a bit of a tour before you go to your regularly scheduled classes. Actually, we have glee first period, but I can walk you there."  
"Uh, thanks," I say awkwardly, standing stiff as I begin to realize that she's not going to be releasing my hand from her grip any time soon.  
"I'm Rachel Berry. So, I'm guessing you can sing?" She pulls me out of the office and down the hall and hands me my class schedule.  
"Um, yeah, a little—I'm more of a dancer, and since this school doesn't have any classes for that I thought this was the closest to it."  
"That's fine, I'll be doing most of the singing anyway." She stops walking and gestures towards a classroom. "This is the glee club room."  
The room was big, with three rows of seats set up on different levels, a whiteboard with the words "Halloween" written on it, and about 12 trophies on shelves that's boxed in with glass.  
"Nice," I say, scanning the room and how clean it is. The other rooms I've looked into seem to have garbage on the floor.  
"We have Glee club every day for two hours," Rachel states, and I look down to my schedule to see what periods they're on;  
Mondays (Today): First period, 8:30am-9:30am, and last period, 2:30pm-3:30pm  
Tuesdays: Third and fourth period, 10:30am-12:30pm, then there's lunch until 1:25.  
Wednesdays: First and second period, 8:30am-10:30am  
Thursdays: fifth and last period, 1:30pm-3:30pm  
Fridays: First and last period

"Glee club is sort of a big deal, and we need a minimum of two hours a day to rehearse. We also sometimes use the auditorium during lunch time to rehearse, and practicing after school hours is _not_ an option and non-negotiable, understand?"  
I nod my head, wondering what the hell I got myself into with joining this club.  
"Good. Now let's make our way to the auditorium."  
Rachel leads me to the auditorium, which was equivalent to the size of four gymnasiums put together. There was a huge stage, hundreds of rows of seats that lead up to the second floor, with two other doors at the top that had staircases leading back down to the ground level in separate paths, so the seats were split into three sections. The school must have spent a fortune on this, adding up the spotlights and seats and stage and backstage things.  
"Holy shit," I gasp.  
"This is where we practice for our big routines for competitions, also where plays are held."  
"It's huge," I gawk.  
"It's amazing," Rachel adds.  
"It's off limits," chirps in another voice. Me and Rachel both spin around and see two girls wearing cheerleading outfits walk down the stairs.  
One was blonde with pale skin, and the other was a Latina with brown hair and beautiful olive skin.  
"What are you talking about, Quinn," Rachel says in a harsh tone of voice.  
"She means, this auditorium is ours this year." The Latina cocks her head to the side and walks towards us. Both the blonde and Latina are focused on Rachel, and I go unnoticed.  
"What do _you_ need the auditorium for?" Rachel asks.  
"Winter is around the corner, Berry, and we can't use the field in January." The blonde, Quinn, says.  
"You can use the gym, that's where you guys practiced last year!" Rachel throws her arm out to the side and points out the door; I'm guessing in the direction that the gymnasium is.  
"Badminton is in the winter, so is basketball. We had enough of sharing the gym, so we're using the stage."  
"That's ridiculous!" Rachel squints. I stand there, listening in on their conversation, glad that I haven't been brought into anything. But, it's as if I jinxed myself.  
"Who's your friend?" Quinn asks, turning towards me. The Latina's eyes flicker towards me too, and her harsh look turns into something else. Her eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows slightly, almost too little to notice. I can tell she's bothered by my presence for some reason. She actually looks kind of nervous. She breaks eye contact with me, blinking a couple of times, raising her nose and looks back at me, putting her guard back up to look more intimidating.  
"My name's Brittany," I smile a bit, even though I'm scared shitless right now. Quinn is obviously one of the popular bitches, and the tanned girl is obviously one of her followers. They're both gorgeous, but I find myself attracted to the Latina.  
Quinn's face changes almost immediately, from stone cold bitch to a friendly neighbour. "My name's Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader."  
"Santana Lopez, Co-captain of the cheer team."  
I nod my head and force a small and quick grin.  
"What the hell are you doing hanging out with this dwarf?" Quinn spits out. I'm shocked by how mean they're being, but I don't want to call them out for it.  
"She's, uh, showing me around the school. I'm new here."  
"Tour's over, Berry; we'll take it from here." Quinn bumps shoulders with Rachel as she walks passed her and out the doors with her arm linked in mine. Santana was on the other arm, basically dragging me out of the room.  
"Rule one, stay away from Rachel Berry." Quinn says.  
"Rule two, stay away from the Glee club," Santana adds less than a second after Quinn speaks.  
"Rule three, stay away from Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, both are taken by us."  
"Follow these rules, and you'll survive."  
"Don't follow these rules, and you'll be at the bottom of the food chain with Manhands, Got it?"  
I nod my head quickly. "Yes."  
Quinn and Santana stop walking and stand directly in front of me. Every move they make is in sync with each other, almost as if they had rehearsed it all.  
"Good. We're gonna be late for Cheerio practice, so we gotta run." Quinn's face holds the same facial expression. "Where are you going?"  
"Um," I look at my class schedule and see that I have the Glee club first period. "English." I say, folding the paper in half and tucking it in my pocket before one of them grabs it out of my hand.  
"We'll see you at lunch. You can sit with us, considering that your only friend is RuPaul." Quinn gives Santana a quick glance, and then they strut off to their "Cheerio practice".

Those girls were probably the most terrifying people that I have every encountered. I have no idea what I'm gonna do; I have glee second period and I can't skip on the first day. I don't even think I can drop out because the classes that can substitute the Glee Club are probably all full, considering how unpopular this club is. I don't want to be at the bottom of the food chain and be like Rachel with all those horrible nicknames; Dwarf, Manhands, RuPaul… I'm sure there's hundreds more that she has, solely for her being in the glee club.  
I walk down the hall towards the glee room before I'm late for the first class, then at lunch, I'll ask if I can quit it.

Santana's POV

I keep my sexuality a secret for two reasons—one, because I'm one of the two most popular girls at school and I don't want people to think I'm any less of a bad ass bitch by them knowing I'm not straight. Two, because I've barely come out to myself yet. I keep trying to make myself like guys by having sex with them, but I never get romantic feelings towards any of them. I used to cry every night because of it, but now I guess I've gotten used to it, even though I still think that somehow I can fall in love with a guy.  
I can't believe rumours haven't been spreading about me being gay already, since I turn down every boy who asks me out. I'll go on dates with them, but only because they pay for the food and that means I can eat all the breadsticks I want.

Every thought of me being straight vanished as soon as I saw Brittany. She's gorgeous; blue eyes, long blonde hair, beautiful soft skin… everything about her is incredible. I probably don't have a crush or anything, I mean, I don't even know the girl, but I mean… she was just so beautiful. I envy her, that's all. And a pretty girl like her does _not_ belong in the glee club. She belongs on the Cheerio's, anything but the glee club.

Anyway… There's a pep-rally going on in a week, which means that the cheer team needs to come up with a kick-ass routine to perform in front of our shit school. Honestly, we could just use something from one of last year's competitions and the kids at this school will still be amazed. What we're really stressed about is the upcoming competition against 30 other schools. We need to do the most crazy, almost impossible stunts to win first, and if we don't win first, our coach, Sue Sylvester, will kill us. Literally, _kill_ us.

Brittany's POV

"This is not enough people for the glee club!" Rachel squeals to Mr. Shue. "We need 12 members to even make it to sectionals, and we have 8; Me, Tina, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Finn, and so far, I'm the only one who has talent!"  
"You better step off your pedestal before I knock you off," Mercedes says with attitude.  
Rachel rants on, "Tina's voice isn't strong enough, Mike can't even sing, Artie can't dance because he's in a wheelchair, Finn can't dance because he has no rhythm, Kurt's voice sounds like 12 year old girls, Mercedes sings like a black church preacher, and Brittany hasn't even opened her mouth this entire time! "  
"Okay, okay," Shue interrupts, "Look, we'll find people, okay? Last year we had enough people, right?"  
"3 graduated and 2 switched schools because they were bullied for being in the glee club." She crosses her arms over her chest as she marches over to her front row seat. I sit way in the back corner, trying to go unnoticed.  
"It doesn't matter what happened to them, I mean that if we gathered up enough people last year, we can gather up some again this year."  
"And how are we gonna do that?" asks Mercedes.  
Mr. Shue puts his hands together and shrugs, looking down at the floor, "I don't know… We could-"  
"Don't even think about recommending another bake sale." Mercedes cuts him off.  
"Okay… Then, we'll think of something. But this week, we're going to be focused on the pep-rally Friday. We need to come up with a song and routine to perform on the field, and it has to be…" Shue walks over to the whiteboard and circles the word "Halloween" that's messily written in black dry-erase marker. "Halloween themed."  
The class exchanges mixed feelings on the subject. "Okay, well obviously we're singing some Thriller by MJ," Artie waves his hand in the air and snaps sassily. Everyone agrees and Mr. Shuester writes down "THRILLER" on the board. "Does anyone else have suggestions?"  
"Something from _our_ generation," Tina pleads.  
"What about something from Rocky Horror Picture-"  
"NO." Everyone shouts at Rachel. She sits lower in her seat and pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What about Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs," I suggest. I've been quiet this whole time, so everyone looks back at be in realization that I exist.  
"That's a great idea," Mr. Shue walks to the board, writing it down. "Okay, anyone else? No? Alright, now we vote. Raise your hand if you want some MJ," Artie, Finn, Mike and Mercedes raise their hands. "Looks like we're gonna have a tie…" Mr. Shue says.  
"What about a mash-up?" Kurt says excitedly. Everyone mumbles their likings on the idea and then it's settled—we're doing a mash-up.  
"Okay, great. So, let's get started and write down the parts we're going to use."  
Rachel jumps up happily and stands in the middle of the room, next to Shuester.  
"I'm going to sing some parts from Thriller, and then you can decide which parts we can use!"  
Everyone groans.

Santana's POV

I leave the gym and go over to the fountain, sipping the barely cold water. I breathe heavily, exhausted form all the routines Sue is having us do. It's been 45 minutes and this is the first and only water break we get.  
I hear the distinct noise of what sounds like a troll's mating call. I follow the noise a bit, and then realize that it was Rachel Berry singing. I groan, and angrily walk towards the glee club.  
I get to the doorway and interrupt Berry's solo.  
"Excuse me!" I yell overtop of her loud and annoying voice. "If you're going to sing, please invest in 412 earmuffs for the rest of the school to wear while you scream out lyrics from some an overrated pop song by some dead guy who liked to touch little boys. Also, shutting the three doors you have would be nice too, to at least muffle the sound of your grazing voice."  
"Santana," Mr. Shue gets up from his seat and nods at me. I look at him and flash a smile and then return back to my frowning face at Rachel.  
"If you don't keep it down, man hands, I'll get Sue to ship the Glee Club to Antarctica where you can annoy the polar bears."  
"Polar bears are in the North Pole, Santana. Penguins live in Antarctica."  
"Like I care," I squint. "Keep it down, or I'll _feed_ you to the polar bears. Got it?"  
She points her nose up, and I roll my eyes towards the other side of the room, where I see Brittany.  
Are you fucking kidding me? I knew that Berry had casted one of her weird Jewish spells to make Brittany join the glee club, I knew it. There's no way she can stay in the glee club. Soon, she'll be wearing knee socks and reindeer sweaters just like Berry.

"Brittany, could you come with me for a moment?" I ask her. She sheepishly gets up and walks towards me, everyone watching her. We both go out in the hallway and I shut the door.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her.  
"I'd already signed up for it before you talked to me, I couldn't just not show up,"  
"Yeah, you could. You need to quit this thing, now, before start wearing weird headbands and develop man hips."  
"Look, it's not that bad… It's fun." She smiles a bit, but then becomes serious again.  
"Gross. Just gross." I make a disgusted face. "Do what you want, but I warned you, Pierce."


	2. Chapter 2 Pep-Rally

Chapter Two: Pep-Rally  
Brittany's POV 

It's Friday, which means that it's pep-rally day. Everyone is outside on the bleachers in sweaters and blankets, talking amongst each other as the Cheerios, band and glee club get ready to perform before the football game. The band goes first, Cheerio's second, and then it's us. We've rehearsed the song and routine a million times this week.  
Rachel, of course, and Artie are singing lead. In the transition of the song where Finn is narrating the part from Thriller, the music builds up and has that broken record effect happen near the end of his narration. During that part, I do a Round Off, Whip Back, Triple Back Handspring, Quadruple Twist, Back Tuck in time of the music, and then Mike Chang does this zombie/robot dance solo. It's a great routine; both I and Mike choreographed it, since we're the only ones who can actually dance.

…

The Cheerios just performed their routine, and people whispered about how they just reused something from their minor competitions from last year. It's now the glee club's turn.

We're all dressed up in zombie make-up, and Rachel brought in her fog roller (I don't know why she has one) to use as a dramatic affect and set the scene.  
We're all on the field in our places, and as soon as the music comes on, we do the routine correctly, and Artie and Rachel sing perfectly too. 

Santana's POV

The glee club brings out the fog machine and I already know the performance is going to suck. I just feel bad for Brittany, considering that she has no idea that everyone is going to chew her up and spit her back out after this public humiliation. Its social suicide and I can't believe she's so dumb to realize it. I guess what they say about blondes is true.  
The music starts and Artie begins to sing, rolling around the field dressed like a hobo with green skin who just got hit by a bus. The dance is odd at first—slow and shifting to the beat. Then it kicks off, everyone doing things at the exact same time and getting really into character. Maybe Rachel really killed them and brought them back from the dead with some weird voodoo shit.

The performance is better than I thought it'd be, but not amazing. It's near the end of the song, thankfully, and Finn is speaking in some weird low voice as everyone else walks with their arms out in front of them and walks super slowly towards the bleachers, though stop as the music begins to sound like a broken record, then they part into two groups, forming a clear vertical path where Brittany stands at the far end in the middle, popping her body to the beat, then does a round off, whip back, triple back handspring, quadruple full twist, back tuck down the path they cleared for her.  
The crowd cheers so loud I can barely think.  
"Did you see that?!" Quinn shouts in my ear.  
"Holy shit!" I shout back, though it sounds muffled even to me. 

The football game is over, but all I can think about is Brittany's tumbling move, and it's all Quinn can talk about. Quinn and I walk to her car in the parking lot with a blanket around the both of us.  
"We need to recruit her." Quinn demands. "We need to."  
"She's on the glee club, Quinn! We can't!" I reply to her, but she won't take it. I don't know why I don't want her on the team… maybe because I'm afraid of really starting to like her.  
"I don't care if it's against our rules, San! No one else can do that all in one move! We need her to be on the team so we can win Championships."  
"No. Sue will never allow it! She's a total geek. She's a gleek!"  
"I don't care, we need her, and you're going to talk her into it or else."

…

I walk into the change rooms, looking around for Brittany. Someone's using the shower, so I call her name to see if it's her. "Brittany?"  
"Yeah?" She replies.  
"It's Santana… Can I talk to you?"  
The shower turns off with a squeak and a few seconds later, Brittany walks out with a white towel wrapped around her body that ends just below her ass.  
"Hey," She says, walking towards the lockers and leaving a wet trail of footprints behind her.  
Santana can't help but look at her butt as she walks passed. And her legs. And her back and shoulders. And how hot she looks with her hair wet.  
"Where did you learn how to tumble like that?" I ask her in awe.  
"I was in gymnastics as a kid. I stopped when I was 16."  
"How old are you now?" I ask her.  
"17. 18 in a few months. What about you?"  
"I'm 18. My birthday was two weeks ago."  
"Oh. Sorry I missed it," She smiles and wrings out her hair and I laugh through my nose.  
"Anyway… I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to join the Cheerios. We need you."  
"You mean you need to win," She says and turns around to her locker, grabbing a hairbrush.  
"We need you in order to win." I swallow hard, feeling weird being just a foot away from her when there's only a towel covering her body.  
"I don't want to."  
"What?" I gasp, "Please. Please, just go to one practice and see if you like it."  
"You have cheer practice when I have glee club. It won't work."  
"Quit!" I exclaim.  
"I can't quit, Santana. I don't want to, either."  
"Look, if you don't join, you're at the bottom of the food chain, and I'm at the bottom of the pyramid. I'll do anything." I plead, sitting down on the bench that separates the isle of lockers into two lanes.  
"Anything?" Brittany repeats with a grin. I start to get excited, since she's only in a towel and she's acting sly.  
"Yes. Anything" I feel my cheeks go flushed.  
"Join the glee club." The feeling between my legs and the heat in my face disappear. Hell, who needs a cold shower when someone can just say that to you.  
"Ha. No way in hell."  
"Well, I guess you're going to be the bottom of the pyramid, now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get naked."  
"No, no, no, wait." I stand up quickly, "Okay. I'll sit in on one class, if you sit in on one of the cheerio's practice, starting Monday. First period, I'll sit in on your glee club activities. Last period, you sit in on my cheer practice. Deal?"  
"Not quite. We need four more people to join the glee club. You, Quinn, and your boyfriends join, and I'll definitely join the Cheerio's for sure."  
"Do you even know what you're asking for? That's impossible!"  
"No it's not. You two just promise your boyfriends will get something kinky out of it, and they'll be in. And Quinn will do it, considering she wants me on the team so badly."  
I sigh, biting my lip and staring at the wet ground that surrounds Brittany. "Fine."  
"Looks like we have a deal," Brittany reaches out her hand to shake with mine, and I take it.  
"Now if you don't mind, I need to get changed." She states.  
"Oh, yeah… sorry."


	3. Chapter 3: twosome

**Sorry I took so long. I've realized things are going rather slow… So in this chapter, I'll add some spice.  
**  
Chapter 3:  
(Sunday, 9:00pm)

**Brittany's POV**

After my encounter with Santana in the locker room, I realize that I have a crush on her. Her laugh is so cute; she puts her tongue in between her teeth as she giggles, and whenever I say something either flirty or funny, she always looks down and smiles, blushing. I don't know if she's always like that or if she likes me back, but I really hope that she has feelings for me. The first day we met, she was thrown off with my presence. I never had a girlfriend before, only boyfriends, though I've always known I was bisexual, and I'm open about it, too. I flirt with girls a lot, and I've had sex with them a few times, but it never got serious enough to get to a dating point.

I hope Santana joins the glee club, because then we'll spend a lot of time with each other and maybe start dating.

**Santana's POV**

Convincing Quinn to do anything is like convincing a Priest that god isn't real; impossible. But, since she's the one who actually really wants Brittany on the team, I think she might actually go through with this.

"What?!" She screams into the phone after I tell her what Brittany had told me.

"Come on, just until Championships!" I plead.

"That's five months!"

"It's not that bad, all you have to do is sway in the background of their routines. And during class time if they're not rehearsing something, they're just singing! I mean, in order for you to get a good mark for it you'd at least have to dance and sing a little bit to get a mark, but nothing big. It'd be a Beyoncé concert and a sick kids hospital, just do it for the children!"

She breathes into the phone, "Look, I'll go for one class, and if it's not completely horrid, I'll do it. I'll start convincing Sam, you start on Puck, okay?"

"How are we gonna do it?" I ask her, thinking of all the things I have against him.

"Something sexy, I don't know. Think of something, fast. I'm calling Sam no, bye."

She hangs up the phone and I'm left helpless, not knowing what to do. Sam would probably do it, since he's probably gay anyway, but Puck?  
I dial his number into my phone anyway, waiting four rings and he picks up.

"Sex Hotline, all Jews are 100% free," He says, and I can feel his sideways smile already.

"I'd like to order one of those Jews,"

"Oh really, for what time?"

"Tomorrow, 9am, in glee club."

"Wait, what? No way. Sex Hotline doesn't do charities."

"Look, you need to do this for me, and I'll do anything for you. Anything."

"Why do I have to go there? Beat someone up?"

"No, no. I have to join the club, so does Quinn and Sam. I need you to join with me for just 5 months, okay?"

"What? Five months?"

"Just think of all the sex you're gonna get."

He takes a moment to think, then comes back, "Anal?"

"Gross, Puck, no!" I shout into the phone. "Anything else but that."

"Okay. What about a threesome?"

"I already told you, I'm not having sex with Quinn."

"What about that new girl?" He asks, and my mouth drops a little.

"Um, what… what new girl?" I ask him, swallowing hard.

"Blonde… Tall… Hot as shit!"

"Oh, Brittany…" I close my eyes and imagine it, me and Brittany kissing, touching…

"Yeah, her," He brings me out of my dream.

"I'll…I'll ask. But if not, then what?"

"Then for five months, whenever I want, you have to do whatever position, whatever kind of sex I want."

Puck has used me for my body ever since we started "going out". All he wants is me to have sex with him. He's never taken me on a date; he's cheated on me a million times when we were actually in a relationship. Right now, he calls it an "open relationship", as in we can see whoever we want but still have sex with each other. Which, I explained to him, without any emotion feelings attached is a friend with befits. I've never had any emotions towards him before anyway, but it still hurts when boys just want me for my body. I guess I can be a bitch a lot, so maybe I deserve it… But the only reason why I'm a bitch is because I'm angry and bitter about my sexuality. If I come out, my cheerleading is over. My popularity is over. My life is over.

"Alright." I tell him

**Monday, 8:30am**

It's first period, and after some convincing of Sue, she finally agreed that Quinn and I could sit in on a class of Glee, only if Brittany comes to cheer practice last period. Puck and Sam are skipping their classes and we all meet up outside the glee doors.

"This is it," Puck said. "This is what I will regret the most."

"Oh, shut up, Puckermen." Quinn snaps. "All we need to do is sit in the back, and we're safe."

"You both can play the guitar, right? Well, during someone else's song, offer to play the guitar."

"And refrain from smashing it on their head," Puck says and laughs.

We enter the glee room, and every eye is on us. Me and Quinn in front, Puck and Sam behind us, as if we're ready to gang someone. As we enter the room, I scan the rows of seats to find Brittany, and there she is—the same spot as last time, back row, looking beautiful as always. She smiles at me and waves excitedly. Everyone else is stone cold, frightened and confused.

I sit next to Brittany, and Quinn, Puck and Sam sit in the same row to my left.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asks awkwardly, "I don't know any bad songs to sing,"

"Actually, Sam," Mr. Shuester walks in and claps his hands together, "We have assigned themes each week. We don't randomly sing, unless you ask to." He  
walks over to the whiteboard and writes "threesome" on the board.

Puck leans over Quinn and whispers to me, "I think it's a sign,"

"I think you're an asshole," I whisper back.

"What are the first things that come to mind when you think of this word?" Shue asks.

"Sex." Sam says.

"_Lesbian_ sex," Puck adds and they high five.

"Well, we're going to be having different kinds of threesomes. You're going to be put in partners of three, and perform songs that were originally performed by  
a band of three."

Rachel squeals, "There are no good bands that have three people in it!"

"What?" Puck exclaims, "Rush, Nirvana, The Police,"

Sam chirps in, "Green Day, Blink 182…"

"Jonas Brothers," Kurt adds, and we all look at him.

"Those are some great examples, guys. But not everyone in the band sings in some of those." Mr. Shuester grabs a top hat and draws three small scraps of paper from it. "Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, you'll be a group." He grabs another three. "Brittany, Puck and Santana, you guys will also be a group…" He picks the other groups, but I'm too excited to listen to who they are. I turn to Brittany and smile, and she smiles back.

"This is going to be so fun!" She grabs my hand and squeezes it, and I hold on to it so she doesn't let go. I feel a tap on my knee, and I know its Puck. I turn to look at him and he has a sly smirk on his face.

"This is going to be great," He says to us.

**Brittany's POV**

Santana is so beautiful, I feel my stomach swirl every time I look at her. Her eyes make me want to melt in her arms, and her lips… god, her lips…

The past few days, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She's just so alluring. Everything about her is so perfect, from head to toe.

At one point I grab Santana's hand out of excitement of being paired with her in a group, and I was going to let go after I realized that I was actually touching her, but she held on tightly, which made me blush a little bit, but I don't think she noticed.

Puck leans over and says with a grin how great it's going to be. I get really uncomfortable, knowing that a singing threesome isn't the kind of threesome he's thinking of. Ignoring the comment, I immediately get to thinking of what band to use.

"I think that the Canadian band Mother Mother has good songs we can sing," I suggest.

"No Canadian bands," Puck shakes his head. "The only beaver I want to sing about, is the beaver in your pants*."

"They don't sing about beavers, Noah," I tell him, "they're a rock alternative band that sings about really cool stuff."

"I don't care. We're doing Nirvana, and that's that."

"Puck, shut up and listen to Brittany," Santana slaps his arm. "We're not doing some overrated grunge band."

I smile at her defending me, "Thanks, Tana,"

Her eyes lit up and I feel my face go red and hot, embarrassed at the nickname I just made for a girl I don't even know but am slightly attracted to.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's cute." She smiles and I blush again, shaking my head and repeatedly swearing to myself in my head.

After a twenty minute debate, we decide upon "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by The Police, which I think is a perfect song to sing with Santana, or  
"Tana", as I mistakenly called her earlier. I made up the name when I was going to bed last night, thinking about her and all the pet names we could have if we started dating. I really liked that one and I guess because I think about her so much it got stuck in my head—embarrassing as hell.

After the bell rings, Santana gets up quickly to walk out without even looking at me. My heart sinks a little bit, thinking that if she really had a crush on me, she'd at least say goodbye before she left.

I run up and grab her arm, pulling her around so she's facing me.

"So besides during class, when do you want to practice this song?" I ask her. "I mean, I want to be kick ass… so, maybe after school rehearsal would be cool."

"I'm free on the weekend, if that works for you." She smiles slightly and tightens her lips, as if she's holding back on saying something. She's always so awkward around me, and I don't know whether or not to think of it as a good or bad thing.

"Yeah, totally. You should ask Puck if he's free, too."

"He's always free," She tells me. "How about Friday?"

"Yeah, perfect. Awesome." I nod my head and look everywhere but in her eyes out of nervousness. "We can talk later on whose house we can go to."

"Yeah," She looks over her shoulder and sees Quinn behind her. "Look, I have to go… I'll talk to you after?"

And just like she's gone, in the crowd of the hallway with everyone else. I stand in the doorway, dumbfounded.

***Beaver is another word for vagina.**

**Santana's POV:**

I'm sitting outside on one of the benches, waiting for Quinn to come out of the school and drive me home when Puck walks outside and sits next to me.

"So how about that threesome I get for coming to this class?" He asks me, squinting his eyes as the sun blares onto our faces.

"You have to stay in it until Nationals for you to get a threesome." I reply, closing my eyes and bathing in the heat.

"Are you kidding me?" He sits up and rests his hands on his knees. "You need to pay before and after. This is social suicide, I need something to get me  
through."

"Right. I'll think of something then." I tell him, hoping he'll buzz off.

"Brittany. You, me and her, my house, Friday."

God, he's so ignorant. I open my eyes and sit up, "We're rehearsing Friday, Puck. And there's no way she's going to have sex with two people she doesn't know."

"No way, I talked to some guys at her old school, and she was a total slut."

I turn my head to him so fast I nearly break my neck, "What?"

"Yeah, and get this—she's bisexual. Crazy sexy, man. I heard she had sex with like 10 girls."

Bisexual? As in she likes girls? As in I actually have a chance?  
My heart swells with joy, but I quickly pipe down and return to bitching at Puck. "That's bullshit, there's no way—"

"Look at this picture." Puck pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of a blonde girl lying naked in a bed, laughing. It was Brittany.

She was on her back, but one of her legs was brought up and covering her pussy and one of her arms brought up to her mouth, covering one of her nipples. Her skin is tanned, her breasts big and perky. Her mouth was open and her eyes shut in mid-laugh—she looked so beautiful.

I lose my breath over her gorgeous body, and then I realize how weird it is for me to be gawked at a photo of her. I break out of my awe and shake my head, frowning.

"What the fuck, Puck!" I grab his phone and delete the picture before he snatches it back, cursing at me.

"Why'd you do that?!" He screams at me.

"You can't show that to people, you pig!" I scream back.

Quinn walks out of the school just in time before me and Puck start hitting each other. We've gotten in physical fights before, leaving bruises on each other, but we always end up back together in the end.

"What are you two going on about now?" Quinn asks as she walks towards us.

"Nothing. Can we go now before I beat the shit out of Puckerman?"

Thursday  
**Santana's POV.**

I haven't even talked to Brittany about the weather, let alone having sex with me and Puck. I've been going to glee club, and we've been practicing our song, but I can't seem to talk to her about anything else.

I walk out of the school by the back doors, so I don't have to meet Puck and have him ask me about tomorrow, since he thinks we're not just having a song rehearsal.

I'm walking down the stairs when I see Brittany on the bleachers, staring out onto the empty field. As I'm staring at her and walking, the toe of my shoe scrapes against the concrete stair, causing me to trip and fall down. I let out a squeal as I fly in the air four steps down, landing right on my face.  
I let out a groan as I do one of those planking things that were cool to do in 2012 on the staircase.

"Santana!" I hear Brittany yell, and a second later she was crouching right beside me. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah," I push myself up with my arms and try to stand up, but my ankle throbs and I fall back down.

"Here, sit down. You might have broken it,"

"Broken?!" I repeat.

"Probably just sprained, I mean, you took quite the tumble—"

"It can't be sprained, I have cheerleading!"

"Sit down and I'll take a look at it," I do what she does and sit on the stairs, and she goes down a few steps to look at my ankle. God, I'm such a dork. Of  
course I'd completely embarrass myself in front of a crush.

As Brittany takes off my shoe slowly and gently, I realize that she's right in between my legs, and I'm wearing a skirt. I remember how Puck said she was bisexual, which means that she likes girls, which means she likes vaginas and black lace underwear, and I just so happen to have both of those.

I open my legs a little bit more. The movement of my leg draws her attention, and she looks at exactly what I was aiming for. Her lips part, her eyes widen, and I quickly know away, knowing that she'll look up to see if I saw her. I want her to think that she can get away with it, so she'll keep staring and realize how sexy I am, and maybe she'll start to like me.

After a couple of seconds, I look down at her and catch her still staring. She looks up at me and blushes, but I pretend I didn't see.

"Um, your ankle…it's, uh," She swallows, closes her eyes and shakes her head quickly, trying to shake herself out of the faze. "Swollen. It's swollen."

"Well, is it sprained?" I ask her.

She wets her lips and stands up. "Yep,"

I sigh and throw my head back. "Ugh,"

"Here, I'll help you up the steps. Do you have a drive home?"

"No, I was gonna walk home."

"I'll drive you then. Come on," She grabs my hand and pulls me up too quickly, so I fall into her. She wraps her arms around my waist to catch me, and I hold  
her shoulders to brace myself. She was usually taller than me, but since she was a step below me, we were nose to nose. Literally. My nose was touching  
hers.

We both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, waiting for one of us to move, but neither of us did. The temptation to kiss her was so strong that I could feel the heat rising, pushing me forwards to do it.

Just as I part my lips, less than a second away from leaning in, I hear the backdoors of the school open. I spin around and see that it's Quinn.

"What are you two doing?" She asks us.

"Nothing." I say quickly. I look at Brittany and share the same look of fear, wondering if she saw how intimate we looked. "I was just leaving."

I begin to limp up the stairs when Brittany calls after me, "Wait, do you still want a drive?"

"No," I tell her, "Quinn's gonna drive me. Thanks anyway,"

Friday, 7pm

**Brittany's POV**

Santana didn't come to school today, I'm guessing because of her hurt ankle, but that's the last thing on my mind.

That moment we shared on the bleachers wasn't a mistake or my imagination. It was real. I swear to god, if Quinn hadn't of came out of the school, she was going to kiss me.  
We both stared into each other's eyes, waiting for something to happen. I felt electricity run through my body, mostly in between my legs.

A minute before, I had accidently looked up her skirt and saw her black, lace panties. I felt like such a creep, but I couldn't look away. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to feel how soft the inside of her thigh was, how she tasted…

These thoughts crept up on me all night last night, leaving me to the only solution but to touch myself.

Tonight she, Puck and I are supposed to hang out and practice our song at one of our houses, but I don't have her number and I couldn't talk to her at school today because she wasn't there. And Puck… Well, I can barely bring myself to look at him, let along talk to him.

Just as I think about all this, I get a text from a number I don't know. It reads:  
_we still hanging tonight?  
_It's either Santana or Puck, so I take my chances and reply:  
_Is this Santana or Puck?_

She replied:  
_Tana._

I smile at her reply, reusing the little nickname I made for her. My cheeks go pink and I quickly text back;  
_Yeah, who's house?_

She replies:  
_Whatever you want. You might not feel comfortable with Puck being in your room, so it should be at my house, bc pucks room smells weird._

I laugh again. She's not even trying to be funny but she is.  
_Sounds great. What time? And what's your address_

She replies:  
_You can come over now if you want, but Puck won't be here until 9, so we can just watch a movie or something. My address is 7046 Shady Nelms Dr._

She wants me to come over and watch a movie with her, alone, in her house. My heart beats rapidly and I drop my phone into my lap, not knowing what to say.  
Of course I'm gonna go. I'd be an idiot not to.  
_Okay :) I'll be over in 5_

Santana's POV

I hear a knock on my door and I know its Brittany. I limp over to it, my ankle still hurting, and open it for her.  
"Hi," I say and move aside for her to get through.  
"Wow," She looks around the main entrance. "You're house is beautiful."  
"Thanks." We stand there awkwardly for a moment, and then I realize that she can't go anywhere unless I do.  
"Oh, I'll show you around," I say, mentally slapping myself. She laughs.

There are three floors to my house. When you walk in the front door, on your left is a wall and to your right is an office, which the door is always closed to. To your right is also staircase leading upstairs. If you walk a little bit down the hall from the door, the living room is to your left. The living room is pretty big; it has a big window facing the front lawn, a 90" TV and two fabric couches and a leather La-Z-Boy chair. Back in the hallway, if you keep walking straight, there's kitchen. If you go left just before you reach the kitchen, there's a hallway with five doors; ones the bathroom, ones a storage closet, ones a laundry room and one leads out to the garage. The staircase downstairs is behind a door next to the garage.

Downstairs is basically just one huge room. There's a bathroom down there, though.  
There's a pool table, a bar, and two big ugly couches facing another 90" TV. There's a door that leads out to the backyard, which is where the pool and hot tub is located.

Upstairs, there are five rooms; the master bedroom, my room, the guest room, a bathroom, and my sisters' bedroom.  
The master bedroom is obviously the biggest, with its own bathroom. My room and my sister, Sofia's, bedroom are the same size.

After her tour, I bring her back down to the kitchen and make us some popcorn.

"So, what school did you go to before this one?"

"Harold Samuels High School."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was decent. I had a lot of friends."

"Hmm," I nod my head. I want to start asking her if she had any girlfriends, but I don't want to bring it up like that considering I almost made out with her  
yesterday. "Did you… date anyone?"

"Yeah, a couple of people." She replies. She stares at the floor, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. Maybe she knows what I'm doing.

"Like who? What were their names?" I feel like I'm being too obvious. She laughs anyway.

"Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna look them up or something?"

"Yeah, definitely," I laugh too.

"What about you? Who did you date besides Puck?"

"Oh, Puck and I," I remember him, realizing that I can't date Brittany if I have a boyfriend. "Well, I'm actually thinking of breaking up with him… I don't even consider us dating. More like friends with benefits. So technically I'm single right now." Wow. I couldn't be more obvious about my interest in her than I tried.

She laughs. "He kind of seems like a jerk,"

"He is." We both laugh and I take the popcorn out of the microwave. I look at the time and see that we still have an hour and 40 minutes left to be alone, so I quickly walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Brittany sits down too, but farther than I wanted. I was on one end and she was on the other.

I turn on Netflix and give her the remote, "You can choose. I've watched them all before anyway."

She scrolls down the options, "So, where are your parents?"

"Out." Truth is, I don't even know where they are.

She clicks on a horror movie and reads the description for it. "Obviously."

"So… are you gonna give me the complete list of all your past lovers or not?" I ask, changing my seating so my back is on the arm rest and I'm facing her.

"Hey, you didn't tell me yours either." She smiles. God, her smile is so beautiful.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I mock a sexy tone.

"You go first."

"No, you go first!"

"I know what you're doing, Santana." She says. My eyes go wide and my face goes hot.

"I'm not doing anything." I say quickly.

"Sure you aren't."

She puts the remote down and looks at me, smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to know if you're as much of a slut you are."

"Mhm." She looks back at the TV, trying to hold back a smile... She knows I'm bullshitting her. She knows I like her. "Well, to answer your question, I am a huge slut. I've had sex with a lot of people."

"So have I," I tell her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it. It's not like I have sex with anything that wants to—only when I know the guy well. And I have to be in the mood. Like, a lot of times girls don't even want to have sex, they just do it to make the guy happy. That's not me. If I'm not horny, I don't have sex."

I can tell she regrets saying that last part, not knowing if I'm the type of person who feels comfortable with sharing things like this with. I am completely okay with it though; Brittany being horny is a complete turn on. I hadn't even thought about it before; Brittany Pierce can get horny. She has sex. She probably touches herself.

"It's not like I've had sex with a hundred different people. Like, I've had sex with 9 different people. Not a huge amount. Four out of nine I was dating at one point, and—"

"Girls?" I interrupt. God damn I'm so fucking obvious.

"What?"

"Have you…dated…girls?"

She stares at me with a blank expression, then smiles. "Yes."

I feel so uncomfortable; word-vomit just starts spilling from my mouth.

"Cool. That's cool. I'm cool with that, I'm not homophobic or anything, so you don't have to worry at all. This school is really cool with lesbians because everyone thinks it's hot, except for the girls, I mean they don't think it's gross, I don't, I think it's cool, lesbian shit. Girls kissing girls. Lesbians. Stuff like that. I love Ellen Page—she's gay, right? Is it okay if I say gay if she's a girl? Like does that offend you at all? Just tell me if anything I say is—"

"I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls."

"Oh, cool,"

She laughs, "Are you nervous right now?"

"No. Why would I be nervous, I'm not nervous,"

She stares at me, grinning. "Are you lesbian?"

"What? No? Why? Do you think I am?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"No, I'm not. That thing at the bleachers—I hit my head, I totally wasn't going to kiss you."

This really makes her laugh. She bursts, throwing her head back and falling into the couch. She rolls over on her side, her back facing me. Her laugh is so cute.

"Why are you laughing?" I yell at her over her laugh.

"Because you're so gay!"

"I am not! You're the one who called me Tana!"

"Yeah, so?" She yells at me, getting defensive. "It's a nickname!"

"It's a pet name for your gross lesbian fetish things you do on your own time," I laugh.

"You were so going to kiss me at the bleachers!"

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"I bet you would have kissed me back," I kick her in the leg.

"Yeah, I would have,"

We both go silent. I stare at her, trying to see what she's thinking—whether she regrets saying it or not, but all she does is grin and bite her lip.

She rocks back and forth a little, and then wets her lips and scooches over to me. She sat on top of me, and I could feel the heat of her vag on mine. She was wearing leggings and I was wearing a skirt, as usual. She placed both arms on either side of my head, which was on the arm rest. Her face was hovering over mine, just inches away.

My heart is racing, my breathing shallow. I try my hardest not to break the intense staring contest we were having, but the urge to stare down at her lips were too strong and I broke. That's when she leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. Her soft, warm lips, pushing against mine, and then pulling apart.

It was too quick. I wanted more, so I waited, not even opening my eyes, and I knew she was staring at me.  
Finally, she comes back down, pressing her lips against mine again. And again. And again. Now, instead of sweet lady kisses, it was getting messier.  
Her tongue grazed my lips, and I realized that she wanted to go inside my mouth. I part my lips, accepting her tongue and we kiss, our tongues moving against each other's and our lips no longer softly touching, but roughly.  
She bites my lip at one point, and it was no accident. She bit it softly, then harder. She did the same with my tongue, and then she started to move down to my neck. She kissed me there for a while, licking and sucking in the same sweet spot, forcing me to moan.  
Her hand started to make its way down to my breast, then to stomach, then my vag. She kept it on top for a while, not moving it, just teasing me. I would buck my hips up, asking her to do something, but she never did.  
Finally, she moved her hand, but not in way I wanted her to. She moved it down to my inner thigh and just stroked it. She could probably feel the wetness.  
Frustrated, I grab her hand and pull it higher, towards my vag. She pulls it back down and stops kissing me.

"No," Is all she says. She continues to kiss me, but I break the contact.

"Why not?" I ask her, but it sounded more like a whine. She laughs into my lips and I can't help but smile. She stops the rough making out and just gives me a peck.

"Because I've only known you for 5 days, and I have a strict 7 day policy."

I laugh. "You're joking,"

"I'm not." She continues kissing me. God she tastes so good. I just wanted to kiss her entire body.

I hear Pucks voice, "That's what I'm talking about!"

**The second part of this will be up sometime soon... Hope you liked it. **


End file.
